A Problem at Yokai
by HailtotheCheif
Summary: An accident 500 years in the future sends a super-soldier and an alien army back to Yokai Academy,and the fate of humanity, and monsters alike, hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

Robert sat in his room, alone. "I'm a fucking Spartan for crying out loud!" he said to himself, "I should be on the ground helping mop up the covenant! But noooo… I get set up on a stupid "Hush, Hush…" recon mission by ONI!" The Spartan was infuriated, all the years of training he endured, being kidnapped at birth, all for what, a recon mission around the wreckage of the ark? "Well, I better make myself useful." He said to himself. Robert began heading down to hangar bay 6 to help load gear onto pelicans. Then alarms started going off, "All personnel, standby to repel oncoming boarders!" The shipboard A.I. said. "Finialy!" Robert thought "Some action against the covenant!" Robert and a small squadron of marines headed to their designated zone, they were positioned on the second line of defense, behind the 2nd ODST regiment and a pair of blast doors.

All of a sudden gunfire erupted from behind the blast doors. "What the hell is going on through there?" one of the marines asked. It then got quiet. "Bravo what's your status over?" one of the marines hailed "Bravo do you copy, over?" still no reply, then the door began to pry open, sparks flew everywhere, small tiny bug like creatures began crawling through the cracks in the door. "Holy shit!" one of the marines yelled. They all began firing their weapons at the creatures. The creatures began latching themselves to the marines. "All crew prepare to abandon ship, Code Red" The A.I. spouted. Robert knew he was on the wrong end of a losing fight; he began to flee to the hangar. When he arrived the whole place was in chaos, he knew he had to get out somehow. He then remembered the pelican he helped load; it had a warthog, guns and ammo, and some other supplies. He jumped into the back of the pelican and pulled the lever to close the door; he sat himself down in the pilot seat and started the pelican up. He gunned it out of the hangar right into space. "Made it…" he said to himself, when suddenly, the frigates slipspace core began to go critical, the immense gravity began pulling his pelican in. "Well shit…" the Spartan said to himself as his pelican got pulled into the slipspace rupture.

Tsukune Aono was walking through the forest of Yokai Academy, it was a beautiful day. Then he heard footsteps behind him. "Who…who's there?" he asked. "Tsukune!" Moka Akashiya said as she ran up behind him. "I'm glad to see you!" Moka said with excitement. "Oh, hi Moka." Tsukune replied. Just then, he heard rustling in the bush, "Tsukune!" the two looked over to see Kurumu Kurono jumping from the bushes. "Kurum…" Tsukune began to say as Kurumu landed on him. Then he heard another voice yell his name, it was Yukari Sendo. Tsukune pushed Kurumu off of him. "Hi girls, it's good to see you today." He said, them out of nowhere, another girl appeared. "Hi Tsukune." She said. He turned around, "Oh hi, Mizore." Tsukune said. The group began walking together and talking, when Moka asked Tsukune a familiar question. "Tsukune, can I suck your blood?" Moka asked. "Ohhhh no…" Kurumu said in protest. "You are hurting him every time you do that Moka!" "Relax, Kurumu…" Tsukune said "Sure Moka." Moka beamed with excitement as she was about to bite his neck, when suddenly a loud rumble interrupted the blood sucking. They all looked up to see a large fire ball zoom over their heads and crash nearby.

Robert sat stunned in the cockpit of his pelican. "I'm alive?" He asked himself. He unhitched his buckles and arose from his seat. He stepped out of the pelican to see he was in a forest. "Great…" he said to himself "Well at least my hog is still intact. The then began to hear footsteps, and they were getting close, he ran inside the pelican and grabbed an MA5B assault rifle and an M6D magnum. He stood ready outside the pelican. Then Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari emerged from the woods and saw the Spartan standing there, pointing his gun at them. Tsukune panicked and snatched the rosary from around Mokas' neck. Her pink hair turned to gray, and her green eyes turned red, she transformed into her S-class vampire form. "Who the hell are you to be pointing that thing at us?" Moka yelled. "Sorry mam, protocol dictates that you tell me who you are first." "I'll show you who I am." Everyone got in their fighting positions. "Hold it…" Moka said "He's human, I can take him." The others backed down, and got ready to watch. "Yukari, I bet Moka will beat this human in ten seconds, flat." Kurumu said.

"Learn your place!" Moka said her famous line as she began to jump up and kick the Spartan. Then the unexpected happened, everyone gasped. The Spartan had grabbed Mokas' leg inches before impact with his head. "What?" Moka said. Robert grabbed her other leg and swung her around, then let go. Moka went flying and pierced two trees before stopping. "Holy shit, did you see that?!" Kurumu said to the others "He's strong." Mizore said. "Now…" Robert said "I mean you guys no harm…" His motion tracker light up, something was closing in from behind, and fast. He ducked to the ground, Moka flew over his head and kicked a tree. Moka got up, "Alright maybe I was wrong, you guys can help me." She said. "Yay, Let's kick his ass!" Yukari said. They all began to surround Robert. "One…Two…Three!" Kurumu said and they all jumped on him. Suddenly, Robert disappeared. "Where did he go?" Moka said, getting angrier by the second. Robert then reappeared behind Tsukune. He grabbed him and held him at gunpoint.

"Now listen!" Robert said "I don't want to fight you, back down before this escalates any further!" They all agreed. "Fine, if you want to know who I am so bad, I am Spartan Robert, F-45, UNSC Lieutenant. Now who are you?" he said as he released Tsukune. "I am Tsukune Aono; this is Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, and Mizore Shriayuki. We are all students at Yokai academy, it's a school for monsters and…" "Now hold up there…" Robert interrupted "You mean to tell me that all of ya'll are monsters. Well I guess that would explain the claws on that chic and that that girl is making ice spikes fly up everywhere." "You got a problem, bub?" Moka asked. "No mam, so what are you supposed to be?" Robert asked "A Vampire." Moka replied. "Now can we get some background info on you?" "Mam, you are a vampire, according to yourself. Now if I know anything about vampires, it's that you can see my memories through my blood." Robert said. Moka bit into his neck. She saw it all, his abduction as a child, his training, his Spartan transformation, all of his battles, the horrors the covenant committed against humanity. But worst of all, she saw the flood. Moka jumped back in horror. "Moka, what's wrong?". Moka looked at Tsukune. "Boy, this man has seen more things than I ever have. What has been seen can't be unseen." She put the rosary back around her neck. She turned back into the old Moka. "So if I can ask you kids a question, where the hell am I?" Robert asked. "I can answer that!" Yukari shouted "You are in the Yokai Academy forest, June tenth, two thousand and six!" "Two thousand and six!?" Robert shouted "Twenty minutes ago it was twenty five fifty three! I'm almost five hundred years back in the past!" Moka began to wake up. "Tsukune…" she said "Why can I see these horrible memories… it's awful, monsters, real monsters everywhere…" "It's alright Moka…" Tsukune said "You are going to be fine." "We need to get out of here." Yukari said "Something big is coming…"


	2. Chapter 2

The terrain shook, a deafening roar moved across the land. "What is that thing up there?!" Kurumu asked "Oh shit…" Robert said "That's a covenant battleship. Why the hell are they here?" The huge ship settled down in the bay off the cliff of Yokai, Moka looked up in horror. "That…that thing… it's one of the ships I can see in those visions." Moka turned to Robert with a worried look on her face. "Are those aliens going to do the same thing here as they did where you come from? Are they going to kill us all?" The whole group turned and looked at Robert, with fear in their eyes. "There is no telling what they will do…" Robert said "The covenant was defeated just a few months ago, but there are a few resistance cells still out there. They probably just got sucked through the slipspace rupture with me. But if they are here for a fight we will need to go salvage the wreckage of my ship."

The group all exchanged confused looks. "Wait, isn't this your ship?" Yukari asked. "No" Robert replied "That is a pelican drop ship; my ship is a UNSC Paris class frigate. I saw the wreckage of it hit the water off the cliff, we need to go down there and get any remaining supplies to take on the covenant." "Ok." Mizore said "But how do we get down there and get all that gear back up?" Robert began to pace back and forth, thinking of a way to do this. "Well if I'm correct, the hangar bay of the ship should not have sunk yet, that is where all of the vehicles are, and the primary armory is near the hangar, that's where most of the weapons and ammo are stored, so if we act quickly we can get all the gear out safely." "But wait…" Yukari said "At the speed at which this ship hit a ship only four times this big would have most of it destroyed, even in water. What do you think could have survived that crash?" "Well kid…" Robert replied "The ships built in my time period are much more durable than any ship built today. I am expecting a few more pelicans and warthog jeeps to be around and maybe even a few scorpion tanks. Plus UNSC weapons are nearly indestructible, the only way to break one is to cut it or bend it, which I can't even do, so I think we are in good shape."

Robert began to march around the group, looking around at the surrounding area. "Before we go on a raid mission we should probably set up a base camp, so we will at least have a place to store the stuff we acquire. Who volunteers to go and look for a place to set up a base? By that I mean who are the worst swimmers here?" The whole group turned and looked at Moka. "Well… I can't even really touch water, so that would be me." Moka said "Ok that's alright…" Robert said "Kid you and the vampire scan the area; we will go and get supplies from the ship. Move now, and here take this magnum. If you get into any trouble that should help you. Tsukune and Moka both gave Robert a salute and ran off into the woods. Robert, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all began to head to the cliff, when they arrived Robert kicked a stone down into the water, six seconds passed before the stone hit the lake below. "Damn" Robert said "Long ass way down. Anyone have a suggestion of how to get down there?" Kurumu stepped forward "I can fly us down!" Robert looked at her in shock "Lady, unless you can lift a suit of armor that weighs about quintuple what you do, plus those two, we aren't going anywhere."

The group began to ponder around, looking for a way to get down. "Here tell you what…" Robert said "You fly those two down; I can scale the rocks and meet you inside the frigate. Get in through the hangar in the back." Kurumu picked the other two up and disappeared under the cliff. One hour passed before Robert and the others regrouped. "Ok" he said "Who here is the best pilot out of you three?" The girls began to look in confusion at each other. "I played a flight simulator once." Yukari said "Good enough." Robert replied "Get in that pelican and hold it steady so we can load gear." Yukari ran into the cockpit of the docked pelican, and then Roberts' voice came out of nowhere. "Start the ship!" Robert said. "Where are you?" Yukari asked "Built in radio, now start the thing so I can disengage the locks." Yukari sat in what she thought looked like the pilots seat, she then pushed the blue button on the console. The pelicans thrusters began to fire up, then the pelican suddenly dropped from the ceiling, Yukari screamed at the top of her lungs, the large drop-ship then began to float in the air.

Robert then came over the radio again "Pull the lever all the way down, that changes your altitude." The pelican began to drop to the hangar bay floor. "Ok…" Robert said "Start loading stuff into the back. Kurumu began to haul crates into the troop bay of the ship. Then, Robert and Kurumu heard what sounded like an engine start up. They both turned around to see Mizore standing on top of a scorpion tank. "It still works." She said "Good find, kid!" Robert said. The three latched the tank onto the pelican. Mizore then turned to see a little brown bug-like creature crawl out from under one of the parked warthogs. "What is that thing?" she asked. Robert turned and saw the creature "Everyone into the pelican!" he shouted. Robert then climbed into the cockpit of the pelican and took over as pilot. Robert took the ship around side of the frigate. "Kid, pull all the triggers down there. Aim at the frigate." Yukari began to randomly hit buttons on the console. A barrage of missiles and machine gun fire erupted from the pelican and began to strike the side of the frigate. A massive explosion erupted from the frigate, one of the missiles hit the remaining ammo in the frigate and blew the ship to dust. "When we land everyone stay away from the crates…" Robert commanded "I have to search them." "What was that thing in the hangar?" Kurumu asked. "Something horrible, a real monster, that thing could put anything else to shame. Good thing Flood can't swim." Robert said with relief "Now, we just need to find those other two."


	3. Chapter 3

"Moka, do you have any idea where we are?" Tsukune asked. He was beginning to get worried. They could no longer see the school, and the forest around Yokai spread around for nearly a mile in all directions. "Well to be honest, Tsukune, no I don't." Moka said. "Great." Tsukune thought, the two then stepped through a row of bushes, they were then right back at the crashed pelican. "We spent the last hour roaming in a circle!" Tsukune shouted. The two then began to head into a straight line opposite the way they went before. The two were walking for nearly another hour before they stopped for a break. "Tsukune... what do you think will happen?" Moka asked "What do you mean?" he replied. "What if those aliens attack, even if the whole school rallies with us to fight, those visions tell me we don't stand much of a chance. Even my vampire form is kind of worried; they are much more powerful than us."

Tsukune looked at the ground "I have no idea, Moka. Let's just hope that we would succeed and survive." Just then an object flew overhead, it made an unusual sound as it flew, it seemed to land just about half a mile down the trail. "Maybe that's Robert and everyone else!" Moka yelled "Come on, Tsukune; let's go see what they got!" The two began to run down the trail where the object landed. They were now just a few meters away from a large clearing. The large craft began to descend to the ground. "Moka, that doesn't look like the other ship that Robert flew in on." The ship got about eight feet from the ground, and then a bluish beam came from the bottom of the craft. Four figures emerged from the beam, two very large creatures, one with gold armor, and the other with red. Two smaller creatures were following them; both wearing orange armor and what looked like gas masks. Moka gasped, Tsukune covered her mouth "Shhhh!" he said, Moka nodded. The creature with the gold armor began to sniff the air. "Two humans are nearby, find them." The ship then rose up from the ground and left in a blink of an eye. "Moka!" Tsukune whispered "Get ready to run!" The two began to slowly walk back, then a stick cracked underneath one of their feet. One of the small creatures looked over. "Sir, I heard something over there!" The two began to sprint away. "Stay close!" Moka said to Tsukune.

The two ran for about ten minutes until they reached a large clearing. The two dropped to the ground from exhaustion. "Do you think we lost them?" Moka asked. Tsukune looked up "Yeah, but where are we?" The two began to look around, there was nothing. "Great, we're lost, some alien freaks are after us, and we have no food or water." Tsukune said "We are totally screwed." There was suddenly some rustling in the bushes, one of the small creatures appeared "Sir! Sir! I found them!" the creature then pulled his plasma pistol out and aimed at Moka. He fired a quick bolt of plasma at her, she ducked and the bolt flew right over her head and hit a tree. The whole area of impact was charred. Tsukune pulled out the magnum Robert gave him and fired on the grunt. The grunt flew back and hit the ground. Tsukune made a dash for Moka to remove her rosary, but the large elite in red armor appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Tsukune. The elite snarled in his face, and drew his plasma rifle. Moka made a dive for the plasma pistol, she grabbed it off the ground and aimed it at the elite. She held the trigger in, a bright, glowing, green ball of energy formed in front of the weapon. Moka released the trigger, the bolt hit the elite. Blue energy surges began to come from his armor. Tsukune raised his pistol and fired the few remaining rounds into the elite.

The creature dropped over dead. The second grunt appeared from the bushes. "You bastards, he was my brother!" the grunt said. He pulled two plasma grenades out and light them in his hands. "What's he doing?!" Moka asked. He then began to make a suicide charge at Tsukune. Tsukune threw his magnum at the grunt. The pistol hit the grunt in the face; he recoiled then vanished in a bright blast of blue. The area around him was vaporized. "Where's the gold one?" Tsukune asked. The large elite appeared right behind Tsukune and grabbed him by the head. "Pitiful, you actually put up a fight." The elite drew his energy sword. "No!" Moka screamed. She ran up and punched the elite in the chest. The elite dropped Tsukune. "A mistake on your part, puny girl." The elite snarled at Moka. Tsukune quickly ran over and snatched the rosary from Moka. She began to turn into her vampire form. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Tsukune." Moka said "Now, let's get this started." She said. Moka ran up and kicked the elite square in the chest; he flew back and hit a rock. Moka then went in for a second strike, but this time the elite countered, he grabbed Moka and slammed her on the ground. He began to punch her in the stomach, then lifted her up off of the ground and opened his mandibles. "I am your master human! You need to die!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukune watched in horror as Moka was thrown around by that gold elite like a ragdoll. Moka struggled to get up; she began to cough up blood. "Is that the best you got?" she taunted "No" the elite replied "I just like to play with my prey before I kill them." Tsukune grabbed a plasma pistol off of a dead grunt and fired on the elite. The burst hit and the elites' shields flared up. "Foolish human…" the elite snarled, he threw Moka across the clearing like she was nothing "You think a runt like you could ever dream of hurting me?" He began to walk toward Tsukune; he grabbed him by the head and lifted him up off the ground. "Let him go…" Moka said, throwing up blood all over the ground. "Moka no, Get out of here while you still can!" Tsukune shouted. Just then the ground began to shake; all three of them turned and looked and saw trees begin to fall, and then a hail of bullets came flying out of the trees. The elite dropped Tsukune and recoiled back from being hit, then a tank came crashing out of the trees, with Yukari manning the machine gun, Mizore and Kurumu riding on the side treads.

"Guys run!" Yukari shouted. Tsukune ran over and grabbed Moka and retreated to the tank. "You think one of your pitiful tanks can stop me human?" the elite taunted. "Yes" Robert replied. The gun on the scorpion swiveled around, right on target at the elite. Robert fired the main cannon; a huge explosion shook the surrounding area. When the smoke cleared the elite was no more, just a bloodstain on the dirt. Robert emerged from the tank. "You two are lucky we showed up when we did, Moka you got your ass kicked." Moka shot him a dirty look "I didn't need you and your tank to stop him." She said. "Like hell you didn't!" Kurumu protested "Ok, vampire girl listen up, time to swallow your pride, that thing nearly killed you! If it weren't for us you and Tsukune would be dead right about now!" Moka glanced down at the ground in shame. "It's ok…" Robert said "Think about it, what you did back there was amazing. Remember how powerful I was when we first met? Imagine armies of soldiers just like me, slaughtered by them. But remember; don't be afraid to ask for help, there is no way any one of us alone can take them all on." Moka took the rosary from Tsukune and put it back on.

"What now?" Kurumu asked. "We go inform and fortify your school; I need to get as many people battle ready. The covenant will strike hard, and do it unexpectedly." Robert said. Tsukune laid Moka on the side tread guard of the scorpion and climbed on, they took off for Yokai. When the group arrived, they realized that the covenant had already begun attacking. The whole school was a battlefield, the covenant were slaughtering students left and right. "Damn! Shit hit the fan, and fast!" Robert said. "What is that thing over there?!" Yukari yelled. A giant blue creature was attacking a group of students. "That's a hunter; they have huge fuel rod cannons and a shield." Robert said. The hunter smashed one of the monsters with its shield, and then shot another with its cannon. Robert turned the gun of the scorpion and aimed right at the hunter. Robert fired the main cannon; the shell hit the hunter and sent its carcass flying. Kurumu climbed on top of the scorpions' turret. "Look! I can see Ruby! She's surrounded, we have to help her!" The tank began to crawl across the courtyard to where Ruby was. She had a shield around her and a small group of students, grunts were hammering the shield with plasma pistols and needlers. Kurumu swooped down and cut three grunts with her claws, while Robert used the scorpions' secondary machine gun on the remaining grunts. Ruby lowered the shield and the students fled. "Ruby!" Yukari screamed as she ran up and hugged her. "You guys came just in time, I couldn't hold much longer." Ruby said "They are rallying students in the dorms; we were on our way when we were ambushed." Robert emerged from the tank "You can follow us miss, we'll get ya there." After fighting through a few more groups of covenant they made it to the dorms. "Look, they're retreating!" one of the students yelled. "What does that mean?" Yukari asked. "It means either that was just a scout group, or they are going to glass this place into oblivion." Robert said. "I hope that wasn't just a scouting party!" Ruby shouted "We got pounded; I can imagine a real attack!" Robert jumped down from the tank "I need to get these kids ready for a real attack, all I saw anyone doing was running away! I need you guys to gather survivors in the main auditorium, I will inform them there."

A few hours later, all remaining students were in the auditorium. "Could I have every ones attention, please?" Robert yelled from the stage "I am Lieutenant Robert of the UNSC; I come from over five hundred years in the future. Now I know your policy on humans, but that's what I am. Those aliens are called the covenant; I am going to help get you ready to fight them off." The crowd started mumbling to each other. "Why should we take combat advice from a human?" one of the students protested. "Because, I was in the war with them and know there weaknesses. Plus I'm most likely the most powerful one here." The crowd begun to yell violently at Robert. "Then prove it!" one of the students yelled "Fight Moka, she kicked just about all of our asses!" Moka began to blush "He already did, and he beat me…" Moka said, the whole crowd began to yell. "Bullshit!""There's no way!" the crowed began to yell at Robert. "You have to trust him! He may be human, but he is our only hope to survive!" The students then got quiet "There, you heard it from Moka herself, now listen! If we even have a small chance of beating them you all need to know how to fight them! That wasn't even an attack, that was hardly a scout group! Training starts in two hours, every able person is to report to the courtyard!" the students began to leave the auditorium, Robert stood in front of the group "I expect you guys to be there, you may be good, but you're not good enough." Robert walked off stage and outside. "Not good enough?" Kurumu said "I thought we did pretty damn good!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hours went by with no more activity from the covenant, and thus training commenced. Robert came to the front of the crowd. "Ruby, how many do we have?" Robert asked. Ruby began to flip through papers on a clipboard "Three hundred and eighty nine." Robert began to look at them all "Damn, that's less than I hoped." He began to pace back and forth on the stage "Does anyone here have any fighting experience?" A few students raised their hands. "Ok, good." Robert said "Who is the best out of you?" The entire crowed turned and stared at Moka. "Figures…" Robert muttered "Ok, Moka and friends' front and center!" Moka and the others ran to the front. "You guys were the first ones I met when I arrived, that means that most of my trust lies with you. I need you to help me get the others combat ready. Can you guys do that?" Robert said "Yes." They all replied "Good, than let's get this shit started."

The doors on the covenant battleship slid open, a young grunt rand into the deck of the ship. "Shipmaster, I have the casualty reports from the recon party for you!" the grunt said. The commanders' chair spun around, a large elite with many scars and scratches on his armor was sitting in it. "Good" The giant elite said "Send word to the troops, our invasion will begin shortly." The grunt gave him a salute and began to run toward the door, he then stopped and looked at the elite. "Sir, if this was a secret mission, how did that human follow us?" the elite looked at the grunt and then spun around in his chair to face the screen. "A very unlucky coincidence on his part." The elite growled "But not even he can save them, the covenant will rise again. And this time, the great journey will take place under the guidance of the elites! These humans are not as advanced as the ones we fought, they will crumble beneath our might!" The grunt gave another salute then ran out the door. The shipmaster got up from his chair, he glanced at the screen. The elite pounded his hand on the screen. "That human will not stand in my way, he must be eliminated. He is the only one who can figure out what we are up to."

Days went by with only one covenant attack, 2 monster deaths and 5 covenant deaths. The students training was coming to an end, nearly all students were now familiar with the covenant and knew how to fight them. Guards had been put up around what was left of the school. Tsukune sat alone in his room, looking at the MA5B rifle Robert gave him; he then heard his door open. He swung around and pointed the rifle at the door. Kurumu ran in the room, tears were coming from her eyes "Kurumu, what's wrong?" Kurumu clutched Tsukune "Those bastards took them, they took Moka and Yukari!" Tsukune began to sprint to Mokas' room. A few students were already there, they had weapons in hand. Tsukune stepped into the room; the wall had scorch marks going across it. A body of a student laid on the floor, he had plasma burns all over him. A small kid was sitting curled up on the floor next to the body. "What happened, where's Moka?!" Tsukune screamed at the kid sitting on the floor. The kid began to cry "We were talking about the recent battle, then this giant thing in silver armor jumped in through the window, my brother drew his gun and shot him and then he shot and killed him! He grabbed the two girls and left!" Robert then ran through the door "What the hell happened here?" Tsukune turned and looked at Robert "Those damn aliens took Moka and Yukari!" Tsukune got up and left the room. Robert looked out the window at the covenant ship "Fuck" he thought "Guess I'm leading a rescue mission." Robert then left the room. The boy crawled over his brothers' body and began to cry. He then felt a sharp pain in his abdomen; he dropped to the floor next to his brother. An elite stood with an energy sword in his hand. "Good, that human will take the bait. All is going according to plan; his time is coming to an end." The elite walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall, he glanced at his face and arms. "I will repay him for what he did to me with his tank." The elite then punched the mirror and jumped out the window, leaving the kids' body behind.


	6. Chapter 6

The cell doors rose, a large honor guard elite threw Moka into her cell "Heh" the elite mumbled as he moved down the hall. Moka got on her knees and looked around "Welcome to hell" a voice said from behind her. A man in black armor stood over her, he had the same eagle markings on his armor that Robert did. "Are you alright?" He asked "Yeah." Moka said "What's your name?" The man asked, Moka looked up at him "Who, me?" she asked "You're the only new one here, so yes you. What is your name?" "Moka" she responded. The man held his hand out to her "My name is James, I'm and ODST." Moka looked at him in confusion "A what?" she asked "An ODST, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, you had to have heard about us." James replied "Were you asleep for the whole covenant war?" Moka looked down in confusion, but then remembered these guys were from the future. "Sir, you do know the year is two thousand and six, right?" James looked at Moka oddly "You're kidding right?" he asked, Moka shook her head no. "Then how did I get here?" he asked "I don't know, a soldier who crashed in his ship was talking about something called "Slipspace" and blamed this on that." James looked at the ground "Shit, ok I see." James sat down, he then noticed something on Mokas' leg. He grabbed it off "Where did you get this?!" He asked, Moka looked down at the object "That soldier I mentioned earlier, he gave it to me." James looked in disbelief "Do you know what this is?" he asked, Moka shook her head "It's a fucking bomb. In other words it's our ticket to freedom!"

Two elites stood outside the door. "Do you hear that?" the one asked "It sounds like a fight, go check it out." The elite sighed; he went into the hall by James and Mokas' cell. "Quiet!" he shouted, James then rolled the explosive device out into the hallway. The bomb exploded, the cell bars were fried. James and Moka ran out of the cell, James picked up the elites plasma rifle. The other elite stormed into the hall "What the hell is going on in here?!" he shouted, James blasted him with the plasma rifle, he picked the other one up and handed it to Moka "I hope you know how to use one of these." he said "We need to get the rest of my team and get out of here." "I need to get someone as well." Moka said. The two exited the hall into a central prison area. "Look, up there!" A grunt yelled "Prisoners are escaping!" Guards began to fire upon Moka and James. "Over here!" James yelled, the two got onto a gravity lift and began to descend to the next level. "Search all the halls, kill any covenant you encounter!" James ordered. Moka nodded and took off into the first hall. A man in similar armor to James stood in a cell, Moka opened the cell door "Thanks." The soldier said "No time for introductions, let's get out of here!" The trooper picked up a carbine from a dead guard outside. The two met up with James one floor down. "Mike, good to see you're still alive, this is Moka, we're busting out." Mike nodded his head "Where's the captain?" James asked "Down one floor." Mike replied. The three swept the halls for more prisoners; James came out of the hall with Yukari "Is this the one you're looking for?" "Moka!" Yukari yelled as she clutched her. "I was so scared; we need to get out of here!" Yukari said.

The four went down to the last floor, there was heavy guard resistance. After the guards were defeated the group met up. "Ok, here's the plan…" Mike said "James you go get the captain, I will take these two and secure the lift. We then need to go to the hangar and steal a phantom." James ran off into the hall. "You two, on me let's move." They began to move toward the large gravity lift in the center of the room. James then met up with them, another ODST was with him, he had red markings on his armor instead of white. The group took the lift down to the ships central corridor, by this time the whole ship was under high alert; patrols began to scan the ship. James got into a breach position on the door "Ok, the hangar bay is through this door. Once we break through we need to go down two floors, we can then hijack a phantom and get out of here." Mike hit a panel on the wall and the door slid open, a hail of needles and plasma came from the opening. "Shit!" Mike yelled as he dove to the floor. Yukari began to panic "We're all gonna die!" she began to yell. Moka began to look franticly around for something to block the oncoming fire. She then spotted a dead grunt back down the hall; she ran to the grunt and searched his corpse. "What the hell are you doing?!" James yelled, Moka lifted her hand, in it was a plasma grenade. James nodded his head; Moka began to look at the grenade, looking for a way to activate it. The purple grenade then began to glow blue, Moka lobbed the grenade through the open door. A rain of blood and plasma weapons fell outside the door. "Move up!" James yelled, the group rushed into the hangar. The ODST captain began to press buttons on a panel. A phantom then released from its stasis and began to float up to their floor. "Everybody on!" the ODST yelled. The group began to board the phantom, James ran into the cockpit with Mike following behind him. "Can you fly this thing?" James asked, Mike smiled "Guess we'll find out." The phantom rose up and flew out of the hangar. Moka entered the cockpit "Where to?" Mike asked. Moka pointed over toward the school. "Whatever you say…" The phantom began to shift in direction; they were on their way back to Yokai.


End file.
